


Open Up

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why do you listen to the rumors, they just confuse them...let me show you who i am...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

Open Up

By: desolate flower maiden  

* * *

 

**Open Up**

I wonder

why

you can't see me

for who I am

I wonder whether

you know the truth.

Because after all 

You must think I'm

a façade.

but with all the rumors,

I'm sure you are just so confuse

so why not,

let me show you

Who I truly am. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2319355/1/Open-Up


End file.
